batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird Western Tale!
Weird Western Tale! is the sixty-eighth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: March 10, 2012 Teaser: From the files of the Bat-Computer, Batman and Robin go up against the Crimson Avenger and Wing, only for both teams to go up against Colonel Gumm. Main Plot: Batman teams up with Vigilante to stop Equinox and travel to the Old West where they encounter Equinox's Embodiment of Sarcasm, as they learn Two-Face is shamefully impersonating Jonah Hex on bounty Hunter, while becoming mayor of Old West Gotham City, after winning the showdown, they gain help from Pow-Wow Smith, El Diablo and Bat Lash to help Jonah Hex from a vengeful Steppenwolf and the Female Furies (Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Artemiz and Gilotena) for his sabotage of the War World, and getting Steppenwolf removed from his title as Mongul's champion. Meanwhile, the Justice League International work with Big Barda when Mr. Miracle has given up his life in a battle with a giant snake-like creature created by Kobra to go through dimensions, when Highfather and Darkseid work on a truce to battle against the Ouroboros. In the end, it is revealed that Kobra had possessed a Father Box. Trivia: *Equinox's Embodiment of Sarcasm in the Old West's goal is to bring a world of less empathy. *Vigilante sings a western version of The Ballad of Batman in the Old West, with the same lyrics. *Lashina explains that she and Stompa were banished by Darkseid and Granny Goodness for letting Mr. Miracle and Big Barda stay on Earth, while Steppenwolf's love for hunting led him to be demoted from being Darkseid's General, which explains how they joined Mongul and Mongal on War World. *Jonah Hex's journey in this episode is a sequel to Duel of the Double Crossers!, as Steppenwolf wants to impress Darkseid to become his general again by bringing Hex's head, and Stompa and Lashina want to impress Granny Goodness by capturing Hex, as long as Lashina doesn't get too close to Hex, like Barda did to Mr. Miracle. *The main plot is based on the 2011 film, Cowboys and Aliens, where Hex is based on Daniel Craig's character, Batman is based on Harrison Ford's character, Vigilante is based on Paul Dano's character, Two-Face is based on the bandits, Lashina is based on Olivia Wilde's character and the aliens are a role taken by Steppenwolf and Equinox. **And based on the film, Batman works with Hex, Vigilante, Lashina, Pow-Wow Smith, El Diablo and Bat Lash to track down Steppenwolf and Equinox, while tracking down Two-Face. And when Steppenwolf discovered Lashina's love loyalties to Hex had betrayed her loyalty to him, he decided to track her down by letting Darkseid and Granny Goodness on the planet. But after Batman, Vigilante and Hex foil Steppenwolf's revenge plan, Darkseid confronts Steppenwolf and ??? Quotes: *Darkseid: Very well, Steppenwolf, a second chance you get, but only if you bring me Hex's head, but if you fail me, I will make sure your life is a living nightmare. *Granny Goodness: And my 2 little girls, do try not to fail me, because if you do, I will Keelhaul the lot of you. - *Jonah Hex: This is one weird western tale. *Batman: Hex, I need the truth, how did you return? You said you would stay for a spell to get you back. *Jonah Hex: Well, eventually, after I beamed you back to Earth, I rode with Lashina, one of Mongal's Furies, she offered to help me return home, and she knew how, we found a Boom Tube that lead me here. - *Vigilante: Cowboys and aliens, an even more weird western tale. - *Batman: Speaking of love, what if Jonah Hex wasn't a chance? *Lashina: (stops walking and hesitates and gets angry) How dare you accuse me of not loving him? He told you didn't he? About how I helped him? It's true, it's all true, I overheard him saying he stayed for a spell to return home, and when he beamed you back, I offered to help him, by getting him home (as she continues to explain, tears start forming in her eyes) After that, Darkseid made me the way I am. *Batman: You still love him? *Lashina: Off course, who else can rile me up? Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Jeremy Shada as Robin *Peter Dobson as Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger *Eric Bauza as Wing, Bartender *Alan Tudyk as Colonel Gumm/Barry Allen *Phil Morris as Jonah Hex *John DiMaggio as Vigilante/Aquaman *Nika Futterman as Lashina *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Brian Bloom as Rip Hunter/Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *??? as Orion *Diane Delano as Big Barda *??? as Lightray *??? as Bekka *??? as Highfather *Oded Fehr as Equinox *James Remar as Two-Face *Kevin Michael Richardson as Steppenwolf *Megan Strange as Mad Harriet *Kath Soucie as Stompa *Katie Griffin as Artemiz *Alana Ulbach as Gilotena *Michael Leon-Wooley as Darkseid *Pat Carrol as Granny Goodness *Robin Atkin Downes as Lord Naga Category:Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc Category:Fangs of the Kobra Arc